The present invention relates to alignment devices for construction purposes and more specifically to a novel, portable, self-powered laser alignment device which can simultaneously generate plumb, square and level laser reference points.
Traditional instruments used to locate reference points on job sites, such as 3-4-5 triangles, plumb bobs, bubble vial levels, theodolites and transits, are time consuming and often require at least two individuals to obtain the locations of the desired reference points. These prior methods typically require specialized training to obtain accurate measurements. Laser diodes that can produce a linear light beam have been mounted to a leveled surface, to produce a horizontal line from which vertical or lateral measurements of objects or surfaces can be made. These laser devices only produce a single reference line and still require the laser to be leveled to obtain a true horizontal or vertical output beam. Other devices utilize a single diode in conjunction with reflective surfaces to divide up the laser beam creating multiple output beams. The division of a single beam weakens the output beams rendering them difficult to see in high light conditions, such as outdoors. These devices do not create bright output beams that allow the operator to simultaneously determine level, plumb, and square reference points.
The present invention is directed to a portable, self-powered laser alignment device which can simultaneously generate plumb, square and level laser reference points. The laser alignment device is comprised of a main body that is pendulously suspended in a housing. In the preferred embodiment, the main body is adapted to house five orthogonally oriented laser diodes that, when energized, produce five output beams that are orthogonal to adjacent beams to allow the operator to easily mark plumb, square and level reference points. The laser alignment device is self-leveling, which eliminates the time consuming calibration previously required for instrument setup. The movement of the main body is dampened by use of a magnetic dampening system that is comprised of a non-magnetic metallic plate that passes through a permanent magnetic field.
The housing of the laser alignment device contains the main body, the laser diodes, the dampening system and a power supply to energize the diodes.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and are more fully described in the following specification.